HoD/ Part 4:Power, Wisdom and Courage
Rating PG-13 for violence, mild language and death Part Four: Power, Wisdom, and Courage Ganondorf's Fury Ganondorf was sitting on his throne. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter" Ganondorf said. A man wearing a suit of armor entered. "You wished to see me, my lord?" he said. "Yes, General Onox, have Aghanim and the Great Moblin left yet?" Ganondorf asked him. "Yes, my lord" Onox replied. "How's Veran coming along in destroying the Rito?" Ganondorf questioned. Onox shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, uh, it seems Veran-". "Wait, don't tell me. Link, right?" Ganondorf said. "Yes, my lord" Onox replied. Ganondorf stood up. "You may go" he told Onox. Onox bowed and quickly left the room. Ganondorf growled and punched a hole through the wall. A New Destination Link, Zelda, and Quill were in Captain Gonzo's cabin. "Alright, now that we're all here, may I ask where the Hell we're supposed to be going? We've been sailing for two days without a destination" Gonzo said. "Well," Link replied, "If we want to retake Hyrule, we should enlist the help of all four main races. So far, we have the support of the Rito and the Koroks. The Koroks were a bonus. We have yet to convince the Zoras, Gorons, and of course, the Hylians if we hope to retake Hyrule. The Hylians will probably be the easiest to convince. However, the Zoras and the Gorons are a different story. They haven't associated with Hyrule for at least ten years" Link stated. "We should probably visit the Zoras first. They live on an island somewhere near here. The Gorons live in the mountains to the north of Hyrule, back on the mainland. After we've obtained the Zoras' help we should sail back to Windfall Harbor. Once there, we'll see if anyone wants to help us. Once we're done, we should head back to Kokiri Forest, to check in with the Deku Tree and the Koroks. From Kokiri Forest we'll head to Kakariko Village, which is near the Northern Mountains. Before heading into the mountains, we'll see if anyone wants to help us. Once the Gorons join us we will rest in their city and stock up on supplies. After that, we march to Hyrule Castle for the final battle" Link finished. "That sounds like the best plan of action" Quill said. Zelda and Gonzo agreed. "Alright. Quill, I want you to take seven Rito. The eight of you will fly in different directions, scouting for Zora Island. Tell them to meet back here within 24 hours" Link said. Quill nodded. "Alright, meeting adjourned" Gonzo said. Scouting Report Later that night, Zelda was on the deck staring out to sea when she heard someone talking. She looked around and saw Link talking to Quill. She crept toward them, making sure to stay in the shadows. "-about two days away" she heard Quill say. "Are you sure?" Link asked. "Positive" Quill replied. "Damn" Link swore. "Thank you. Go get some rest, you deserve it" he told Quill. Quill flew off and landed on the Rito ship. Link started to walk away when he stopped and looked toward where Zelda was hiding, "Whoever's there, come out now. I don't like eavesdroppers" he said. Zelda gasped. She stood up and walked toward Link. "Oh, Zelda. Sorry about that. What are you doing here?" Link said. "I heard you and Quill talking so I came over to listen. Why were you so mad when you heard Quill's report?" Zelda asked Link. "Quill found Zora Island but, he also spotted three other ships heading there, each filled with Moblins" Link replied. "Oh, I see" Zelda said. "And leading them is another old friend of ours" Link told her. "Ugh, who is it this time?" Zelda groaned. "Aghanim" Link answered. "Isn't he the guy who tried to take over Holodrum?" Zelda asked. "No, you're thinking of Onox. Aghanim is that wizard guy, with the big robe and the veil over his face" Link said. "Oh, that's right" Zelda said. "Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed. See you tommorrow" Link told her and walked away. "Good night" Zelda said and went to the railing of the ship and watched the waves. Racing To The Island The next morning, Gonzo had all men on deck preparing to head toward Zora Island. "Get moving you lazy barnacle-heads! We have to get there before Ganondorf's forces do!" Gonzo yelled. Niko, a buck-toothed young pirate, was sleeping. Gonzo walked over to him and whacked him on the head. "Ow! Hey wha-what's goin' on?" Niko stammered. "I'm not payin' you to sleep!" Gonzo yelled. "You're not paying me at all!" Niko cried. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Gonzo bellowed. Niko ran off and started hauling ropes. "LAND HO!" Zuko, the lookout, yelled. "We shouldn't be there yet" Quill told Gonzo. Gonzo took the telescope from Zuko. "Let me see. You idiot, that's a Big Octo!" Gonzo yelled. "Oh, no" he said. "READY THE CANNONS! I'M AFRAID WE'RE GONNA BE DELAYED A BIT!" Big Octo The two ships were pulled into a whirlpool surrounding the Big Octo, a giant squid-like monster with several eyes. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!" Gonzo yelled. The ship's cannons shot out cannonballs, which hit the Big Octo. One of the cannonballs hit one of the Big Octos eyes, causing the monster to roar in pain. "Its eyes are its weakness" Link said. "Shoot the eyes!" he yelled. "You heard him! Shoot the eyes!" Gonzo yelled. Once again the cannons went off, hitting every eye. To their dismay, the sea monster was still alive. "I thought you said the eyes were its weakness!" Gonzo yelled at Link. The Big Octo grabbed Zelda with one of its tentacles. Zelda screamed as she was hauled toward the monster. "No!" Link yelled. The Big Octo swung Zelda around. When it swung her behind its back, Zelda saw there was another eye there. When the Big Octo swung her by the ship she yelled "Link! Throw me my bow and an arrow!" "Why?" Link yelled back. "Just do it!" Zelda yelled at him. Link ran and got her bow and an arrow. He tied the arrow to the bow with a piece of string. He ran back to the railing and threw it to Zelda, who barely caught it. She quickly untied the arrow but it fell into the ocean. "Dammit!" she muttered. The Big Octo swung her behind its back again. Zelda took her bow and stabbed the eye with it. The monster flung her into the air and sank beneath the waves, permanently. Quill quickly took off and caught Zelda. "Thanks, Quill" Zelda said. "Anytime" he replied. Zora Island Later that night, Link and Zelda were sitting on the deck watching the sea. "You know, I've been thinking" Link said. "Really?" Zelda said sarcastically. Link rolled his eyes and continued. "Once this is all over, you're not gonna be a princess anymore" "What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "Well, you're gonna become queen, since your father's-" Link cut off. "That's right" Zelda said sadly. "I haven't really thought about it. Queen Zelda. Well, do you think it sounds alright?" she asked Link. "I don't know. I think you're to young to handle the responsibility" Link joked. Zelda gasped and pushed him. Link laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I think you'd be a great queen. One thing though. Getting kidnapped by the bad guy and all that is a princess thing. So once you're queen that's gotta stop" Link told her. "Does that mean you won't be coming to rescue me anymore?" Zelda asked him. "Yeah, but, I'll still come and visit" Link said. "Don't you get lonely , living all be yourself?" Zelda asked. "Ah, not really. Epona keeps me company" Link replied. "You should come live in the castle. That way we'd be able to see each other alot more" Zelda suggested. "I don't know. I'll think about. Come on. It's getting late. I'll walk you to your cabin" Link said. The next morning, Zora Island could be seen on the horizon. "We should arrive there by nightfall" Quill told Link. "Right. At noon, I want you to fly there and see if Aghanim has arrived yet. If he's not there, report back here" Link told Quill. Quill returned to the ship around 2 PM. “No sign of them, though I did see some specks in the distance" Quil reported. "Will we arrive before they do?" Link asked. "Yeah" Quill replied. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. Zelda, David, Quill and I will take the Rito and their ship to the island. The rest of you will stay here. Make sure to stay as far away from Ganondorf's ships as possible. Actually, Gonzo, you'll come too. When we arrive I want you to sail the ship back here so Agahnim doesn't know we're there. Okay, let's get going" Link commanded. It's A Trap! It was the middle of the night when they reached the island. "What's wrong?" Link asked Quill. "Something isn't right. We should be able to see Ganondorf's ships by now" Quill replied. David entered the jungle beyond the beach. Soon he came to a clearing. In it were dozens of tents. Moblin tents. David ran as fast as he could. He burst out of the jungle. "We have to go back! It's a trap!" he yelled. BOOM! The Rito ship exploded into a million pieces. "Gonzo!" Link cried. Hundreds of Moblins burst out of the jungle, surrounding the group. Agahnim appeared in a flash of light. "Link. Well, isn't this a surprise. Tie them all up. I want them alive!" Agahnim ordered. Into The Jungle David waited until everyone was gone before leaving his hiding place. After the ship exploded, David hid under a piece of driftwood. He went and picked up Link's discarded sword and shield and entered the jungle. He checked his pocket to make sure it was still there. "Zelda, I hope your plan works" he said to himself. He arrived at the camp he had found earlier. He was relieved to find it empty. "So far, so good" David said. He continued north. Soon he heard the sound of rushing water. A waterwall leading to a rushing river came into view. "Stop! Who dares trespass on our island?" a voice demanded. "My name is David. I come from Hyrule and am in need of your help. Princess Zelda sent me" David replied. A purple human like creature leapt out of the water. It's hands and feet were webbed and had fins on its arms. "Hyrule? Princess Zelda? So, you must be with the resistance. Yes, our scouts have informed us" the Zora said. "Did your scouts also inform you that Ganondorf's forces are here, on your island?" David asked. “What! Are you sure?" the Zora asked. "Positive" David replied. "Come with me. My king should hear about this" the Zora said. Questions Link, Zelda, Quill and the Rito were tied up in a cave. Agahnim walked in, followed by two Moblins. "Bring him" Agahnim said and pointed at Link. They two Moblins grabbed Link and dragged him out of the cave. They threw Link onto the ground. "Okay. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you’d better tell the truth" Agahnim told Link. "First question. Where are they?" "Where are what?" Link asked. "Wrong answer!" One of the Moblins hit Link in the head with the butt of its spear. "I'll ask you again; where are they?" Link spit blood from his mouth. "I'll tell you again; I don't know what your talking about!" Link shouted. Agahnim turned to the Moblins. "Get the princess. I've got other ways to make people talk" Zora's Domain David and the Zora followed the river to an underwater alcove. They swam in and entered a hidden city. David could see dozens of Zoras both in and out of the water. The other Zoras were light blue instead of purple. "This way" the purple Zora said. David followed her. Eventually they arrived at a set of stairs. Guarding it were two Zoras with spears. They saluted and let the Zora and David pass. The two climbed the stairs and entered a big chamber. A fat Zora sat on a throne. David and the Zora bowed. "Your highness. I've brought this Deku here because he is a part of the resistance, and because he has some disturbing news" the Zora told the King. "Thank you, General Zola. What is your name, Deku?" the King asked. "David, your highness" David replied. "You don't say" the King said. So he wasn't killed along with his parents. What a relief the King said in his head. "You may speak, David" he said. David told him about Ganondorf's forces. "I see" the King said. He turned to the Zora who had brought David. "General Zola, take our warriors and follow David" King Zora said. "Yes, my lord" Zola replied and saluted. She and David left the chamber. Zelda's Flashback The two Moblins dragged Zelda to where Link sat. Agahnim pulled out a knife and held it to Zelda's throat. "If you value your dear princess' life, you will tell me where the two pieces of Triforce are" Agahnim told Link. "Pieces of Triforce? What are you talking about?" Link asked. The knife nicked Zelda's skin, drawing a thin stream of blood. "Oops" Agahnim said. "You bastard!" Link cried. "I dont't know-" "He wouldn't know where they are, because he's not the one who took them" Zelda said. "I did" "My minions, we now control Hyrule!" Ganondorf bellowed, and his army let out a cheer. "But in order to fully control Hyrule, we must get rid of it's king. To the Throne Room!" Ganondorf led his army into the castle on a path of destruction. In the Throne Room, the King of Hyrule and Zelda waited for the inevitable. Protecting them were the few Hylian Knights who had survived. "Zelda," the King told his daughter "There is still hope. You must go to the top of the central tower. Ganondorf may have taken the Triforce, but if I'm correct it should have split into three pieces. Two of them should be there. Take them and keep them safe. Do not let Ganondorf get them" There was a loud bang as someone tried to break the door down. Zelda turned and looked fearfully at the door. The King turned Zelda's head toward him. "Promise me you'll keep them safe" he said. "I promise, father" Zelda replied. "Good. Now hurry" the King told her. Zelda ran out the back door. The King watched her go, knowing it would be the last time he would see his daughter. He turned to the door and waited. A tear fell from his right eye as the door burst open. Zelda ran up the spiral staircase in the central tower as fast as she could. She reached the top and found herself in a chamber with no ceiling. Shining down was a single ray of light. Two small, golden triangles floated in it. When Zelda reached out to grab them, one of them flew towards her and exploded into tiny, sparkling gold pieces. They swirled around her right hand and disappeared. Suddenly, her hand felt extremely hot. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. The mark of the Triforce appeared on her hand and the pain stopped. Zelda noticed that the lower left triangle was a brighter gold than the other two. She got up and cautiously grabbed the other piece of Triforce. She put it in her pocket and heard a whooshing sound and felt a giant gust of air as something landed behind her. Zelda slowly turned to see a gigantic wyvern. "I've been looking for you, Princess" a familiar voice said. Ganondorf's Flashback Ganondorf sat on his throne in the Throne Room. In front of him were three men on their knees whimpering. "Shut the Hell up!" Ganondorf yelled and the men stopped. "My guards told me they caught you trying to build a resistance. What did you possibly hope to gain by doing that?" Ganondorf asked. "We were doing what we could to help Link and Princess Zelda stop you!" one of the men spat. Ganondorf quivered with rage at the mention of his two enemies. He leapt up and kicked the man. "Do you know what I do to those who defy me?! Guards! Take these pathetic fools and bring them to the top of the central tower. Argorok must be getting hungry by now" Ganondorf told his three Darknut guards. Each Darknut grabbed a man and dragged them through the back door. Ganondorf sat back down on his throne. As the men screamed Ganondorf looked at the back of his right hand. He had the same mark as Zelda only the top triangle was brighter. He stared out the window as he remembered how he got the mark. Ganondorf walked up to the Triforce and grabbed it. It disappeared except for the top triangle, which exploded into tiny, sparkling gold pieces. They swirled around his right hand and then disappeared. Suddenly his hand became extremely hot. Ganondorf roared in pain. The mark of the Triforce appeared on his hand and the top triangle was brighter. "What the Hell?" he said. He left and let his army in, etc., etc.. They arrived at the door to the Throne Room. Ganondorf kicked it but it didn't open. He called Onox to him. The armored general walked over and broke the door down with his ball and chain. Moblins poured into the room. The Hylian Knights were quickly defeated but the King of Hyrule sent a great ball of light at the Moblins, killing them instantly. The King collapsed, drained of energy from the intensity of the spell. Ganondorf walked over and kicked him. "King of Hyrule. Ha! Look at you! Your just a pathetic old man. Where's that brat daughter of yours?" Ganondorf spat. The King looked at him, eyes filled with hatred. "Planting the seeds of your destruction!" he spat back. Something in the King's eyes briefly made Ganondorf cringe in fear, but that made him even angrier. He picked the King up and threw him against the wall. "Search the entire castle! Find the Princess and bring her to me!" Ganondorf yelled. He whistled and a giant wyvern burst through one of the walls. Ganondorf climbed on its back and flew out the hole. The King smiled. "Foolish man. The fate of Hyrule depends on the three of you; Link, Zelda, and David." David's Flashback David and the Zora army made their way out of Zora's Domain. On the way they passed a Zora child playing in the water with its parents. David watched sadly as he remembered his own parents. "Lord Deku! It's good to see you again!" the King of Hyrule exclaimed. "It's good to see you too, Daphnes." David's father, the Deku King, said. David was only three years old when his family visited to Hyrule Castle. "Ah, you must be Prince David!" the King of Hyrule said. David shyly hid behind his mother. "So, what brings you here?" the King of Hyrule asked. "Oh, just showing David the town and castle, if you don't mind" the Deku King replied. "Not at all. How do you like Hyrule Castle so far?" the King of Hyrule asked David. "It's very nice sir" David replied. “Well, you can stay as long as you like” the King of Hyrule told him and smiled. A week later, David's family left Hyrule Castle and headed north of Kokiri Forest. At sunset they took a rest by a pond. "Mom, can I go and play in the water?" David asked. "Okay, just don't go too far" the Deku Queen told him. David ran into the water and started splashing around. Suddenly, David's mother screamed. David looked up to see a dozen Moblins. "Mommy!" he cried and ran toward her. She was lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her back. "Mommy, wake up" David cried and shook her. "David, get out of here!" David's father yelled. He was surrounded by Moblins. One of them was bigger than the rest and obviously the leader. "Grab him!" he yelled and pointed at David. Two of the Moblins lunged at David. David dodged them and ran towards Kokiri Forest. He ran until he reached a clearing and collapsed. "Who might you be?" a voice said. David leapt up. "Who said that?" he asked. "Here" the Deku Tree said. David turned and looked at the tree. "Tell me, what brings you here little one?" the Deku Tree asked. David told him about what had happened. "It must have been the Great Moblin. What treachery" the Deku Tree growled. "David, if you need somewhere to stay then enter that tunnel. It will lead you to Korok Village. Tell them I sent you and they will help you" he said. "Thank you, sir" David said and left. "Poor thing" the Deku Tree said when David was gone. David's Fury Zelda was being dragged by the two Moblins. Agahnim was in front of them. Surrounding them were twenty Moblins. They were headed toward the beach. Link sat in the cave with the other captives. He looked around. When he saw Quill he whispered "Quill, come here" Quill crawled over to him. "What?" Quill whispered. "Use your talons to cut the ropes" Link told him. Quill did what Link said. Link thanked him and went to the front of the cave. The ropes were still wrapped around him so it still looked like he was tied up. "Hey you!" he called to the Moblin guard. The Moblin looked at Link. "Come here" Link said. The Moblin picked up its spear and walked toward Link. When it was close enough Link grabbed one of the ropes and wrapped it around the Moblin's neck. When it collapsed, Link picked up its spear and cut the ropes tied around the Rito. When all of them were free, they exited the cave. The Moblin army was sleeping so they were easy targets. However, thirty of them escaped and fled to the beach. "After them!" Link yelled and the Rito army charged after the Moblins. Agahnim, Zelda and the Moblins arrived at the beach. "So Princess, where are they?" Agahnim asked Zelda. "By that piece of driftwood" Zelda told him and pointed to the piece of driftwood David had hidden under. "Go get them" Agahnim told the two Moblins who were carrying Zelda. They let her go and walked toward the driftwood. Suddenly, two spears flew out of the water and pierced each of the Moblins through the chest. They fell over onto the sand. "What the Hell?" Agahnim yelled. "Now, David!" Zelda shouted. David emerged from beneath the driftwood. "Charge!" he yelled and ran toward Agahnim. The Zoras burst out of the water and landed on the beach. They followed David. "Attack!" Agahnim ordered the remaining Moblins. They charged at the Zoras. Zelda kicked out with her feet and tripped Agahnim. He fell down onto the sand. He opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing over him, free from the ropes. Her right hand glowed and she slammed it down onto Agahnim's chest, causing him to disentigrate. Zelda looked up and saw that all the Moblins had been defeated. A spear flew out of the jungle and stabbed her in the hip. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Zelda!" David cried. The Moblins who had fled from Link ran out of the jungle. David ran up and stood between them and Zelda. "I'll protect you Zelda, no matter what!" he exclaimed. His sword glowed with a blue light. He ran at the Moblins and stabbed one through the chest. He turned and cut another one’s spear in half and then cut the Moblin in half. He held up Link's sheild to block a Moblin's spear, then threw his sword at the Moblin, piercing it in the throat. David ran up, pulled his sword out and spun around. He killed a Moblin who had snuck up behind him. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the rest of the Moblins. He stuck his sword out and a beam of light shot from the tip. David grinned and spun around in a circle. The light beam killed all the Moblins as it hit them. Link and the Rito arrived to see David standing in the middle of the dead Moblins. "David!" Link yelled. He ran and knelt by David. "Are you alright?" he asked David. "I'm fine, but Zelda is-" David responded. Link looked up and saw Zelda lying on the beach. "Zelda, no!" Link cried. He leapt up and ran over to her. He picked her up. "Link, is that you?" she asked weakly. "Shh, don't talk. We have to get you to a doctor" Link told her. He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and tied it around her waist, covering the wound. Link looked up and saw the Zoras watching them. "What the Hell are you just standing around for! Why didn't you help her or David!" Link yelled. David walked up to Link. "The ship is here. Let's bring her aboard and hurry back to Windfall Harbor" he told Link. "Right" Link replied. He stood up and carried Zelda to the ship. David, Quill and the Rito followed him. Quill stopped and looked at Zola. "Thank you for helping us" he told her, and headed to the ship. The Final Piece Zelda was lying on her bed. Link, David, Skid and Quill were standing next to her. "We have to get her to Hollo" Link said. "But that could take weeks!" Quill exclaimed. "She'd never make it" "Then what do we do?" David asked. Suddenly, the last piece of Triforce floated out of his pocket. "What's that?" Skid asked. "A piece of the Triforce!" Link exclaimed. The piece exploded into tiny, sparkling gold pieces, etc., etc.. The mark of the Triforce appeared on Link's hand. The bottom-right triangle was brighter than the others. Something rammed into the boat causing everyone to fall down. They got up and ran out of the cabin. A big, muscular pirate with a beard ran up to them. "Senza, what's going on?" Link asked him. "It's a giant Gyorg!" Senza replied. They looked out to see and saw a giant shark speeding towards them. "If it hits us, were sunk" Senza said. David gulped as he watched the Gyorg come in for the kill. Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13